1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for measuring the velocity of a fluid and more particularly to the measurement of the velocity of gas or air flowing in a confined duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years it has become necessary to obtain precise measurements of the flow rate of a fluid such as air or gas through a duct. Usually, these flow rate measurements are required in order to control the pressure, volume, temperature or velocity of the fluids. The flow rate in a duct can be different at different positions in the duct. The physical structure of the duct may even make the flow rate different at different positions in a single transverse plane extending through the duct. Accordingly, the measuring devices of the prior art experienced different flow rate measurements depending upon the physical structure of the duct and the location of the measuring device within the duct.
One partial solution to the problem with respect to the measurement of gas flow in a duct can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,514, issued to H. Kurrle, et al. on July 29, 1986, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The Kurrle patent uses a series of spaced collecting pipes with each pipe having a number of apertures therein for collecting the flowing gas in a duct. The gas flowing into the apertures is funneled to a central point and the volume of the collected gas is measured. The Kurrle patent incorporates rectangular collecting pipes and fins for directing the flowing gas into the apertures of the collecting pipes. Unfortunately, the rectangular collecting pipes and fins of the Kurrle patent distorts the quantity of the gas flowing into the apertures of the collecting pipes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an accurate velocity measuring device capable of mounting within a fluid carrying duct and capable of sampling the fluid within the duct without regard to the internal structure of the duct. There is a further need in the art for a fluid measuring device having a fluid gathering structure which does not interfere significantly with the fluid flow in the duct.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating receiving means for receiving samples of fluids and for communicating the received fluid samples to a manifold and wherein the fluid samples to flow unimpeded through the manifold to a velocity measuring device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating receiving means for receiving samples of fluids and for communicating the received fluid samples to a manifold wherein fluid samples received by the receiving means communicates to the manifold without restricting the volume of fluid flow from the receiving means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating receiving means includes a plurality of arms with each arm having a plurality of inlet apertures.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating receiving means includes a plurality of arms with each arm having a plurality of inlet apertures and wherein the cross-sectional area of the receiving means as a function of the cross-sectional area of the apertures.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating receiving means having inlet apertures dispersed within a duct parallel to the fluid flow within the duct.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement which is suitable for use for with a variety of conventional velocity measuring devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method for determining the velocity of fluid movement incorporating the steps of receiving within a plurality of inlet apertures samples of the fluids, communicating the received fluid samples to a manifold, combining the fluid samples within the manifold without restricting the volume of fluid received by the manifold and delivering the combined fluid samples unimpeded to a velocity measuring device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved sensor for determining the velocity of fluid movement which is low in cost, highly accurate and reliable.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent goals of the present invention. These goals should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.